Zakuro's Past Secrets of the Lone Wolf
by KisshuLover52
Summary: Zakuro's grandfather comes for a visit. When he goes to Cafe Mew Mew, he's in for a suprise! What happens when someone who's heard of the mew mews finds out that one the mews is his own granddaughter? Read to find out what happens! Plz RxR!
1. 1 Zakuro's Grandfather

CHAPTER 1:

chapter 1:

It was an ordinary day at Cafe Mew Mew. Of, course the employees thought it was. Every customer was whispering about the mew mews. "Have heard about the mew mews? It's been really quite lately" and, "Have you seen the mew mews, lately?" "What's with all the ruckus?" Mint asked, walking into the café with a school bag and model magazine. "Everyone's wondering where the mew mews are lately," Lettuce replied. "Café Mew Mew will be closing in two minutes," Ryou said over the intercom. "That means I've missed a whole day at work!" Mint said happily. Just then Keiichiro walked into the room with Masha, Ucha, Berry and Ichigo. "Nothings wrong with either of them, girls! You're probably just imagining things," he said to them. "What did Ichigo and Berry think was wrong with Masha and Ucha?" Mint asked. "That's a good question." Lettuce answered.

When all the customers left the café, Ichigo walked up to Mint. "Where were all day, Mint?" she asked. "I was at a lab, researching the effects of D.N.A." "You were researching something? That's a new one!" "SHUT UP!!" Mint yelled at Ichigo.

"Where's Zakuro?" Mint asked. "She's at home. She got the day off" Berry said. "Oh… I needed to give her this." Mint held up a the magazine she was holding. It had a picture of Tori Zina on the cover. Tori was a super model and Zakuro's eternal rival. She was a huge success. Zakuro envied her. Mint really didn't know how they became eternal rivals, but she knew that Zakuro never spoke her name.

Meanwhile, at Zakuro's house, Zakuro was watching the news. "… Tori Zina was, and always will be, a wonderful super model and person." Zakuro turned off the T.V. and thought to herself, 'What was I thinking, signing up to be a model?' Just then, she heard a knock on her door. "It's open!" she yelled. "Zakuro, I have the magazine you wanted!" Mint yelled, rushing into the room. "Thanks, Mint. Could go now? I'm expecting a visitor tonight." "Who is it?" "My grandfather." Zakuro now had a look of pure embarrassment on her face.

Five minutes after Mint left, Zakuro heard a knock on the door again. "Guess who, my little wolf!" "Grandpa! Don't call me that anymore! I'm not little! And for all you know, I'm not a wolf!"

Her grandfather walked in and gave his only granddaughter a hug. "Grandpa, do you want to meet my not so new anymore friends?" "Sure pumpkin!" "Grandpa!" "Sorry Zakuro." "Thank you!"

When they reached the café entrance, Zakuro told her granddad to wait outside for a minute. When she went inside she told everyone that her grandfather was coming in, and that he knew about the mew mews but didn't know she was one of them. She didn't want her granddad to have a heart attack at finding out that his granddaughter saved the world from aliens.

"Everyone! Meet Grandpa Fujiwara!"


	2. 2 Grandpa's Story

KisshuLover52: Hello and welcome to chapter 2

KisshuLover52: Hello and welcome to chapter 2! Plz RxR!

chapter 2:

"Everyone! Meet Grandpa Fujiwara!"

"Hello girls. It's nice to meet all of you." He said. "I have a story to tell all of you!" "Oh no! Grandpa not the story of my life again!" Zakuro whined. Apparently, he had told this story a lot.

"It all started when Zakuro was five years old. She was playing with her friend Tori Zina." "I didn't know they were friends! I always thought Zakuro never had friends!" Mint interrupted. "Please miss, do not interrupt me. Anyways, she was playing with her, when Zakuro saw two boys in the bushes. These boys had big ears like elves. Or rather, aliens! She turned away for a second, and then she looked back. The two boys were nom longer anywhere in the area. Then, on Zakuro's ninth birthday, she the same boys. That day she found out that one of them was her age and the other was a year older. Then, three years later on her twelfth birthday, her parents were murdered. But they weren't murdered by just anybody! They were killed by the boys that were haunting Zakuro's life! Her friends and family always thought she could run fast, but that day, Tori found that Zakuro could run faster! As fast or maybe even faster, than a wolf! On Zakuro's fourteenth birthday, she got braces, though that had nothing to do with this. Anyways," "Wait, wait, wait! Zakuro had braces?!" Mint asked.

"Yes, I had braces! Now can we get back to the story?!" Zakuro snapped. "Yes. Anyways, on Zakuro's 15th birthday, She got her braces out. Tori was going to sign herself up for a model search, and decided to sign Zakuro up as a birthday present. They both made it. Unfortunately, when Tori was offered a big time job as a super model, she and Zakuro became eternal rivals! Then Zakuro moved out. She was going to try and beat Tori at this game she was playing. One month after all this happened, she emailed me about something. It evolved a bright light right in the park outside this very café."

Just then the door flew open. None other than Pai, Taruto and Kisshu came in! "I know you two!" Zakuro's grandfather yelled at Kisshu and Pai. He had recognized them as none other than…


End file.
